Fantastic Mr. Wolf (film)
Fantastic Mr. Wolf is a 2009 American stop motion animated comedy film directed by Duke Johnson, based on Michael Morpurgo's 1980 children's novel of the same name. The film is about a wolf who steals snacks each night from three mean and wealthy farmers. They are fed up with Mr. Wolf's theft and try to kill him, so they dig their way into the foxes' home, but the animals are able to outwit the farmers and live underground. The film was released in the autumn of 2009 and stars Louis C.K., Alicia Silverstone, David Schwimmer, Beau Bridges, Tom Everett Scott, Alan Rickman, and Mike Myers. For Renaud, it was his first animated film and first film adaptation. Development on the project began in 2004 as a collaboration between Renaud and Sam Weisman (who worked with Renaud on the 2005 film Robots) under Happy Madison Productions. In 2007, Revolution folded, Weisman left to direct Up, and work on the film moved to Warner Bros. Pictures. Production began in London in 2007. It was released on November 13, 2009, and has a 92% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The film also received a nomination for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. Plot While raiding Berk's Squab Farm, Mr. Fox triggers a fox trap caging himself along with his wife Felicity. Felicity reveals to her husband that she is pregnant and pleads with him to find a safer job if they escape, and he reluctantly agrees. Two human years (12 fox years) later, the Foxes and their sullen son Ash are living in a hole in the rural United Kingdom. Mr. Fox, now a newspaper columnist, feels unhappy with his life and moves the family into a better home inside a tree, ignoring the warnings of his lawyer, Clive Badger, about how dangerous the area is for foxes. The tree is located very close to facilities run by three feared farmers: Walter Boggis (a chicken farmer), Nathan Bunce (a duck and goose farmer), and Franklin Bean (a turkey and apple farmer). Soon after the Foxes move in, Felicity's nephew, Kristofferson Silverfox, comes to live with them, as his father has fallen ill with fever. Ash finds this situation intolerable; his soft-spoken cousin is superior to him at almost everything, and everyone – including his classmate, Agnes, and his own father – is charmed by Kristofferson at Ash's expense. Longing for his days as a thief, Mr. Fox and his friend Kylie, an opossum, steal produce and poultry from all three farms for three straight nights. Angered, the farmers decide to kill Mr. Fox. They camp out near his home, and when Mr. Fox emerges, they open fire but only manage to shoot off his tail. After demolishing the site of the tree while attempting to dig Mr. Fox out, they discover the Foxes have dug an escape tunnel. As the Foxes will have to surface for food and water, the farmers wait at the tunnel mouth. Underground, Felicity is upset that Mr. Fox returned to his thieving ways. The group later encounters Badger and many other local animal residents whose homes have also been destroyed by the farmers. As the animals begin fearing starvation, Mr. Fox leads them on a digging expedition to tunnel to the three farms, robbing them clean. While the other animals feast, Ash and Kristofferson begin to reconcile after Kristofferson defends Ash from a bully. The cousins return to Bean's farm, intending to reclaim the missing tail. When they are interrupted by the arrival of Bean's wife, Ash escapes, but Kristofferson is captured. Discovering that Mr. Fox has stolen their produce, the farmers and the fire chief flood the animals' tunnel network with some of Brown's beer, trapping the animals in the sewers. Realizing that the farmers plan to use Kristofferson to lure him into an ambush, Mr. Fox heads to the surface to surrender, but returns when Rat, Bean's security guard, confronts the animals and attacks Ash and Felicity. A fight between Mr. Wolf and Rat results in the latter being pushed into a generator, electrocuting him. Before dying, Rat reveals Kristofferson's location. Mr. Fox asks the farmers for a meeting in town near the sewer hub where he would surrender in exchange for Kristofferson's freedom. The farmers set up an ambush, but the animals, anticipating it, launch a counterattack that allows Mr. Fox, Ash, and Kylie to enter Bean's farm undetected. Ash frees Kristofferson and braves enemy fire to release a rabid Jack Russell Terrier' '''to keep the farmers at bay, allowing the group to escape. In the aftermath, the animals become accustomed to living in the sewers with others considering moving in, including Kristofferson's recovering father. Ash and Kristofferson settle their differences and become good friends. One night, Mr. Fox leads his family, Kylie, and Agnes to a drain opening built into the floor of a supermarket owned by the farmers. Celebrating their new food source and the news that Felicity is pregnant again, the animals dance to Mana's "En el Muelle de San Blas." Cast * Louis C.K. as Mr. Wolf * Alicia Silverstone as Reanna Wolf * David Schwimmer as Alex Wolf * Beau Bridges as Kyle Otter * Tom Everett Scott as Squirrel * Mike Myers as Frank Brown * Adrien Brody as Coach Kipper * Michael Keaton as Kenny * Will Arnett as Merle Sliver * Richard Hawley as Freddie * Matthew Mercer as Steve Ferret * Russell Brand as Alan Boggis * Jonathan Banks as Matthew Gurley * Sophie Rundle as Mrs. Brown * Kara Hayward as Margo * Victoria Rowell as Lena Beaver * Jason Momoa as Rat Contractor * Matthew McConaughey as Brown's son * Sean Bean as Dave Peabody * Mark Roybal as Rabbit * Barney Pilling as Rabbit's son * James Hamilton as Phil Duck * Jennifer Furches as Dr. Bruce * Mario Batali as Hedgehog * Allison Abbate as Hedgehog's ex-girlfriend * Molly Cooper as Hedgehog Girl * Adrien Brody as Hamster * Martin Ballard as Fire chief Production Joe Roth and Revolution Studios bought the film rights to ''Fantastic Mr Wolf ''in 2004. In 2006, Mark Mothersbaugh stated that he was working on the soundtrack.5 Wes Anderson signed on as director with Henry Selick, who worked with Anderson on ''The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou, as animation director. Anderson stated that he signed on because Roald Dahl was one of his heroes.6 Originally, Cate Blanchett was to voice Mrs. Fox, but she left the role for undisclosed reasons.7 The story the novel covers would amount to the second act of the film. Anderson added new scenes to serve for the film's beginning and end.8 The new scenes precede Mr. Fox's plan to steal from the three farmers and follow the farmers' bulldozing of the hill, beginning with the flooding of the tunnel. Selick left the project, to work on the Neil Gaiman story Coraline in February 2006.9 He was replaced by Mark Gustafson.10 20th Century Fox Animation became the project's home in October 2006 after Revolution folded.11 In September 2007, Anderson announced voice work would begin.12 The director chose to record the voices outside rather than in a studio: "we went out in a forest, .. went in an attic, and went in a stable. We went underground for some things. There was a great spontaneity in the recordings because of that."10 The voices were recorded before any animation was done.13 Anderson said of the production design, "we want to use real trees and real sand, but it's all miniature."12 Great Missenden, where Roald Dahl lived, has a major influence on the film's look.6 The film mixes several forms of animation but consists primarily of stop motion.11 Animation took place in London,10 on Stage C at 3 Mills Studio and the puppets are created by Mackinnon & Saunders,14 with Anderson directing the crew, many of whom animated Tim Burton's Corpse Bride.15 Selick, who kept in contact with Anderson, said the director would act out scenes while in Paris and send them to the animators via iPhone.16 Soundtrack |} The score for the film was composed by Alexandre Desplat. Jarvis Cocker commented that he wrote "three, four" songs for the film, one of which was included on the soundtrack.17 The soundtrack also contains a selection of songs by The Beach Boys, The Bobby Fuller Four, Burl Ives, Georges Delerue, The Rolling Stones, and other artists. A soundtrack album for the film was released on November 3, 2009. It contains the following tracks:18 Release The film had its world premiere as the opening film of the 53rd edition of the London Film Festival on October 14, 2009.19 20th Century Fox released it theatrically on November 13, 2009. Fantastic Mr. Fox grossed $21,002,919 in the U.S., and $25,468,104 outside the U.S., making a total of $46,471,023 worldwide.3 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment released the DVD and Blu-ray on March 23, 2010.20 The Criterion Collection released the film on Blu-ray and DVD on February 18, 2014.[ Category:Films